


Wendy's Harem

by DonutKillAnthony



Category: South Park
Genre: Harems, Multi, a tiny bit of gay, it's not just Wendy pairings ;), poor Wendy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutKillAnthony/pseuds/DonutKillAnthony
Summary: The 4th grade girls at South Park start a rumor about Wendy which excites some of the boys...and girls. The rumor becomes just the tip of the iceberg when, soon enough, Wendy finds herself in the middle of a harem.





	Wendy's Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th grade girls at South Park start a rumor about Wendy which excites some of the boys...and girls. The rumor becomes just the tip of the iceberg when, soon enough, Wendy finds herself in the middle of a harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so I had the idea for this fanfic for about a month now and I thought it's about time I get serious about it. Wendy is one of my favorite characters, so i ship her with a lot of people, which spawned the idea for this. This is my first South Park fanfic, don't be too hard on me!!! 
> 
> Warning: I try to look back on my grammar and fix it, but I don't always catch everything. Especially towards the end.

Stan gagged, feeling the disgusting acid contents of his stomach rise up halfway up to his throat. Wendy Testaburger's cool presence swayed the school hallways. She looked straight ahead, a distant look in her eyes, oblivious to Stan or the eyes of the numerous boys. They still had about 8 minutes until the bell rang, marking the start of another uneventful day at South Park Elementary, but Wendy felt obliged to arrive to the classroom before the other students.

 _The class chose me as class president, it's my job to keep responsibility of that title, Stan._ She'd say when he confronted her about the matter. He watched her disappear into the west hallway, his stomach settling down a bit. 

 _I'm telling you man, the girls totally told me Wendy has a crush! Stan, dude, you know I wouldn't make that up. You're my best bro._ That was indefinitely a lie, Cartman almost never looks after anybody but himself. Cartman could just be trying to start something for the hell of it. The chubby brunette has a cruel sense of humor, how could any find toying with somebody's feelings funny? Stan wouldn't count on Cartman if his life depended on it. Nor would anyone who knew Cartman, yet his insistence on the rumor was a little alarming. There _had_ been times when Cartman was serious and situations where he had been right. 

Maybe this is one of those (very rare) times when Cartman  _is_ actually looking out for him. Stan wasn't the first or only person Cartman had told the rumor to, he had spent the entire recess period yesterday jabbering about  _"what the babes told him"_. Surely, there is no girl in the world who likes, much less confides in, Cartman. A small detail that made Stan sort of doubt him, but nevertheless, Cartman isn't Cartman without the ego and self delusions, so that can be safely ignored. It's safe to say, if what he's saying is true, that he probably overheard the girls gossiping about it when he headed over to their table. Stan remembered yesterday during lunchtime when Cartman left their table to try to steal one of Jenny's brownies, sorry, he meant to  _"apologize for giving her a laxative infused cupcake that one time"_ , he ran into the topic. 

If Cartman was just trying to pull another one over Stan, then why would he round up the rest of the boys? It seems pretty pointless to bring in boys who could give crap into this just to prank Stan. Honestly, it dumbfounded Stan even more to why Cartman cared so much. Wendy, probably because of her righteousness, is one of those people Cartman just loves trying to make miserable. However, being the mature and strong-willed girl she is, she stays indifferent to these kind of situations, so Cartman's blabbering doesn't really come to as a detriment to her. There's no benefit to Cartman, so why is he doing this? It's all Cartman had talked about since the last time Stan had seen him. Stan Marsh had never seen Cartman so persistent about something concerning someone other than himself since, since...ever?

"Hey Stan", Stan jumped, the familiar voice stunning his train of thoughts.

"Oh h-hey Kyle", Stan stammered the reply, turning around to see his best friend fidgeting with the lock of his locker. 

"Have you seen that fatass Cartman? Or is he still going around telling every last boy at the school that Wendy has a crush on one of them?", Kyle asked, still not turning to face the brunette. Kyle, finally satisfied with the click made by the lock, unhooked it and proceeded to take out a large textbook. 

"H-he's still going around telling everyone!?", Stan spit, a bewildered look on his face. The outburst causing a startled Kyle to snap his neck towards his hopelessly romantic friend.

"Dude! Your face is totally green!!", Kyle exclaimed, realization hitting him just a second later. He laughed, this face is caused only by a certain someone, "Don't tell you me you're gonna vomit just because Cartman keeps bringing Wendy up." 

"She passed a while ago. Didn't even glance at me", Stan sighed.

"So you buy into all of Cartman's crap? Have you tried talking to Wendy about whether the rumors are true or not?"

Need Kyle ask? Stan smiled a slyly, a red tint coming across his green face causing a weird hybrid of the colors. Of course Stan would be shy on confronting his feelings to Wendy. 

Kyle sighed, Stan was completely hopeless when it came to Wendy.

Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even utter a sound, Cartman pushed by him with Kenny trailing behind him.

"Stan! I mean- you guys, so about who Wendy likes, I think it's totally Token. That sneaky jigab-"

"Oh shut up Cartman", Stan blurted irritability, Cartman's relentless obsession is starting to rub him the wrong way, "I bet you just started all this to piss me off."

"What..pfft, dude, no, you know I'd never do that to you...", Cartman trailed, trying to ease the red faced brunette , "I'm totally telling you, Wendy has the hots for one of us."

"Well...why do you care so much!?", Stan snapped.

Cartman, taken a little aback by the comment, struggled for a second to find the right words. Looking a little red in the face, he placed a big hand on Stan's shoulder, "'Cause dude, I'm just looking after you. I wanna try to help you get Wendy before that little Token prick gets to her first."

"You, Eric Cartman, looking after another instead of your own fatass first?", Kyle broke in, he raised his brows in disbelief at Cartman.

"Look Kahl, I know you're jealous or whatever of me and Stan's bromance, but can it wait?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and tsked simultaneously. 

"What-what makes you think she likes Token?", Stan asked. Sighing deeply, his looked down at floor with heavy eyelids.

 _Uh-oh, looks like he's going into his heartbroken-by-Wendy phase without even being heartbroken._ It was easy for Kyle to note his friend's red flags, Stan wasn't exactly very good at hiding his feelings.

" 'Cause they both met up at the library yesterday during lunch. I overheard them talking that morning by her locker", Cartman started, gesticulating like he usually did when the spotlight landed on him, "That dickhole Token then asked her to meet up during lunch at the library, she smiled, and was like (making a terribly high-pitched impression of Wendy)  _yeah Token, I'll catch you later._ That sneaky nut."

Kyle clicked his tongue, "They have meetings every Wednesday during lunch shit-for-brains, they're both in the Speech and Debate team."

"She was totally hitting on him, Kahl."

"Oh-huh", Stan left out a heavy breath of air and awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Speech and Debate, n-now I remember..."

_Oh shit, the speech and debate team? Wendy's in the speech and debate team??_

Kyle shook his head, _how does Stan expect to win Wendy over when he doesn't even she's in the Speech and Debate team?"_

"Proof that you don't know shit Cartman", Kyle crossed his arms and leaned on his locker, "How can you be sure that Wendy has a crush when you, none of you, have even asked her?"

"C-cause my babes told me Kahl!", Cartman argued, not letting himself be defeated, "What, are you deaf? It's bad enough that you're a Jew but a deaf Jew? Someone shoot me in the-"

"Ugh!", Kyle threw his hands in the air in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes, he called out to his quiet blonde friend for support, "Kenny- could you please help me out h-K-kenny?"

When the boys turned their attention the blonde, they found that Kenny was nowhere in sight.

"Dude!", exclaimed Stan, widening his eyes, "He was right beside you Cartman, like, just a second ago..."

* * *

 Unbeknownst to his other friends, little Kenny was just outside the school sitting on the swings. With his best friend, Butters. As much as Kenny cares for the boys, he knows they care for him just as much, although they have a funny way of showing it sometimes, and as much Kenny loves hanging out with them-  _well_...Kenny has a mind and needs too! Basic needs like having someone to talk to that his other friends sometimes put under the mat. 

And for Butters, the feelings were mutual. 

"So it's the same ol' same ol' with those fellers, huh?", Butters commented, thrusting his body back to push the swing. 

"Mhmm", Kenny mumbled, not actually caring much. They were referring to Stan, Kyle, and Cartman who Kenny had said were still as self-centered as always, earlier when Butters asked about them.

Not replying, Butters kept his eyes glued to his feet, he was dangling them from the swing set.

Kenny, who was getting a bit uncomfortable with the lack of conversation, suddenly piped up, "So, wanna talk about...you know? What you were texting me about yesterday?"

Butters sighed, "K-kinda, well, I mean yes. _It's just that-"_

* * *

 Scanning the cafeteria, Bebe's eyes finally landed on the familiar long black locks under the pink beret and yellow skirt at the end of the lunch line. 

"Wendy!"

"Hmm?", the Student Council President turned around with raised brows to where she heard her name.

She smiled when she saw her curly-haired friend waving at her, "Oh hey Bebe, what's up?", she asked as Bebe approached her. 

"Nothing much with me", Bebe replied nonchalantly, her and Wendy both leaned in for a casual side hug.

"But, well, actually there's something I've been meaning to ask you...", Bebe released Wendy, giving her a slightly concerned look.

Wendy raised a brow, "O-oh yeah, sure, what is it Bebe?

Bebe jumped straight into it, she assumed that Wendy knew what she was talking about, "Is it true?"

Wendy stood there for a moment in silence, mouth slightly agape and her brows still raised, "What do you mean? Is what true?"

"You know!", Bebe was still under the impression that Wendy _does_  know.

"No", Bebe could now see the face of worry overcome Wendy's facial features, " _I really don't?..._ "

Wendy watched Bebe's eyes widen and her eyebrows raise before she knitted them, softening her facial features.

"That you have a crush."

A moment of stun silence,  _"Wha-wha-what?"_. Bebe couldn't help but let out a little giggle, she thought of Mrs. Broflovski.

"Haha, you know, you sound like Kyle's mom."

Wendy ignored the little comment, "Bebe, where did you hear that I have a crush?"

"Cartman", Bebe said with a small shrug of her shoulders, "He's been going around yesterday telling", she paused, placing a finger to her lower lip, "well, telling pretty much everyone, yeah."

After it sank all down, Wendy's face finally began to show reaction. _"What the fuck."_

Wendy fumed, leaving Bebe unsure of what to do. But before Bebe could do or say anything, Wendy turned and stomped away towards the exit. Bebe felt her cheeks get hot, it felt like her heart actually sank a bit...

"W-Wendy!", Bebe called out, speeding to catch up with the brunette, who had already covered some distance.

* * *

 She'll just deal with Cartman when she sees him. After she had stomped out of the cafeteria to go do, whatever occurs to her, probably to go beat up Cartman, Bebe caught up and gave Wendy a change of heart. Cartman says stupid shit about Wendy all the time. People usually ignore it. It'll go away in a day or so. They went to the bathroom, where Wendy washed up and gave to reason. Bebe had dropped the conversation, reluctantly, only because she didn't want to annoy or get Wendy all fired up again. Lunchtime with Bebe, and only Bebe, helped Wendy refresh her mind. Still, there was a pit in her heart that clung to the bits of exasperation. She might just kick Cartman's ass when she sees him.

 _Stupid Cartman, he always finds a way to cause trouble without having pay to the consequences._  

It was halfway through recess now. Clutching to a worn out copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ _,_ Wendy softly hummed to herself, making her way to the library. She hadn't ran into Cartman since her conversation with Bebe. Her mood had improved by then, making her now feel grateful for not having to face a confrontation. Wendy made a left turn to the west hall, lost in her thoughts at that point, she had been staring at the floor up until she crashed into a sudden apparition of body mass. Her face plastered into a soft fabric, the subtle scent of laundry detergent brushing her nostrils, before the force bumped her backwards. 

 _"OW",_ both said at the same time, hitting the floor with a audible thud. 

_"W-Wendy?"_

_"Kyle?"_

Kyle's hand reached the back of his head to scratch it. He had took a step out of the bathroom when  _bam!_ Wendy and him crashed.The redhead was already back on his feet, he made one of those faces anime characters made when they sweat dropped, except without the actual sweat drop. He took a step closer to Wendy and stooped down to extend his hand to her. 

"S-sorry about that..."

Wendy took his hand, "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going", Kyle pulled her up, she used her other arm to push herself off the floor. Incidents like these are normal, but Kyle couldn't help but blush at having a girl bump into him. Even though it was he who had extended his hand to Wendy, the _realization_ of the hand contact, turned the shade of pink on Kyle's face to a red. 

Kyle gave a small shrug, "Oh well, it doesn't matter who did it, just an innocent accident."

"No, really, that was on me", a shy smile crossed Wendy's face,"I was out of it. I'm sorry."

A book, laying on the floor, suddenly caught Kyle's attention. "Don't sweat it", Kyle bent over to grab it, "Is this yours?"

"Oh, my book!"

"A Tale of Two Cities?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to read more novels by Dickens", Kyle handed the book back to Wendy, "I was just heading to the library to return it."

"Oh", suddenly, it popped into Kyle's head, "Listen, it's actually great that we ran into each other. Can we talk?"

Wendy raised a brow, a corner of her mouth going up with it, "Um, well I kinda need to return this to the library?"

"I'll walk with you to the library. If that's fine with you."

"Alrighty then...what did you want to talk to me about?", They began walking forward.

Kyle sighed, "Stan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's almost 12:30 am and it's a school night but it's well worth it. Well, what to you guys think?  
> Also, comments are really appreciated ><


End file.
